Dual in-line package switches are extensively used on printed circuit boards. These switches contain actuating mechanisms in top surfaces or side surfaces of the switch housings to enable use of a programming tool to position the actuating mechanisms from one position to another position.
The top-actuated actuating mechanisms do not permit actuation of the switches from the sides. Thus, they can only be actuated if the printed circuit board to which they are electrically connected is accessible for top actuation or the board removed to actuate them. No side actuation of these switches can be performed.
In the case of the side-actuated actuating mechanisms, they can be operated only from a side position and not from a top position.